


Corridors & Cute Drawings

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Keith searches through the endless corridors but to no avail. He tries to contact Lance for the seventeenth time in the span of ten minutes but it goes straight to his voicemail.He lost Lance and Stella somewhere in the bedroom area when their daughter squealed, eyes shining with hearts as she spotted a giant plush-toy shaped in the form of a wolf. Keith barely had time to look over his shoulder when they were gone, father and daughter nowhere to be seen after that.No-one loses their husband and daughter in IKEA!-----Keith tries to find his husband and daughter in IKEA, running through the corridors until he eventually finds them. The cute scene that follows only makes him fall harder for Lance though.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Corridors & Cute Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8CCNOegTDI/?igshid=5z7jyyltttln).

Keith searches through the endless corridors but to no avail. He tries to contact Lance for the seventeenth time in the span of ten minutes but it goes straight to his voicemail.

He lost Lance and Stella somewhere in the bedroom area when their daughter squealed, eyes shining with hearts as she spotted a giant plush-toy shaped in the form of a wolf. Keith barely had time to look over his shoulder when they were gone, father and daughter nowhere to be seen after that.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he retraces his steps, returning to where he has last seen the two of them. 

_ How on earth did I lose them? _ he thinks to himself adjusting the bag on his shoulder and hearing the candles inside clicking against each other. 

No-one loses their husband and daughter in IKEA!

Keith snorts to himself. If he were to be honest, this wasn't exactly the first time he'd lost the both of them while shopping. Lance would usually just disappear with Stella and Keith would find them happily playing around in the kid's section. Sometimes Keith wonders if he's actually raising two kids instead of just one.

Such memories bring a soft smile to his lips, chest beating contentedly at the picture of pure happiness in Lance's face that day. It's worth spending an entire afternoon searching for them only to have that smile forever carved within him. 

He hears a familiar giggle and follows the sound. It tugs at his heartstrings, engulfs him in a warmth sensation of pride he feels could burst at any given moment. 

Stella's innocent voice reaches him in waves of wonderment followed immediately by the loud laugh of his husband. Keith can't help but halt and close his eyes, savouring this delicious moment before he keeps walking towards them.

"There you two are," he admonishes when he spots Lance and Stella. 

They're playing with a whiteboard, drawing funny faces and weird characters and giggling. Stella is currently trying to draw what seems to be some kind of dragon though it looks more like a black blob than anything else. Next to them is the giant wolf, Stella's pink bag already strapped to it. Keith rolls his eyes amusedly and his lips curl into a small smile, one he tries to hide the moment Lance looks up at him, guilt and embarrassment reddening his cheeks. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry babe, we got distracted," Lance says shrugging his shoulders innocently and pouting. 

"Daddy, look at my dragon," Stella runs to him, holding Keith's leg and tugging at his trousers, pointing excitedly at her masterpiece. "And look what Papa got me."

Keith gives Lance a pointedly look which his husband returns with another not-so-innocent shrug. "Couldn't resist. You gotta admit it's darn cute."

"Perhaps," Keith replies and allows Stella to take hold of his hand and drag him to where Lance is. Suddenly his husband is fiercely blushing, the tips of his ears burning crimson red and he's averting his gaze, playing with the tap of the marker. 

"Daddy, look," Stella points to the board excitedly. Keith follows her finger and notices another drawing that he didn't pay attention to in the beginning; a childish version of a family of three with what appeared to be a giant animal and tiny hearts between what he supposes are the parents.

"Oh?"

"That's me, Papa, you and Kosmo," Stella says clapping her hands.

"Kosmo?" Keith raises an eyebrow at his daughter.

"The wolfy," she rushes to the plush-toy and hugs it tightly, pulling at its ears. The wolf is as big as she is, perhaps bigger. "I named it Kosmo."

"That's a great name honey," Lance gives her a thumbs up, pride bursting in his sweet smile.

"You drew this?" Keith asks crouching next to Lance so he can take out his phone and take a picture of it.

"No, not me. Papa did."

Keith's heart skips and he stretches a hand to support himself on Lance's knee. He lifts his eyes to his husband who looks adoringly at his own drawing though his blush had now spread to his neck. He's flustered, probably slightly embarrassed at Keith knowing about his drawing and he had never looked so cute. So beautiful.

So Keith leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Lance's cheeks, feeling the heat there and savouring the way his husband jerks at the gesture. 

"It's cute," Keith says with a smile. 

He snaps a picture of the drawing, knowing perfectly well it'll become his new wallpaper. "Come on, we still have stuff to buy."

"Can we get some meatballs?" Stella asks dragging the plush-toy clumsily through the corridor, the people around them smiling at the sight of such cuteness. 

"And some apple pie," Lance adds standing up and stretching a hand towards Keith who accepts it. 

"We'll see," is all Keith says, interlocking his fingers with Lance and leaning against him slightly. 

While Stella slowly walks in front of them, happily chatting with Kosmo, her new toy, he whispers calmly at his husband's ear. "Stop making me fall for you every single day."

Lance chuckles lightly. "It's retribution for making me fall every day for you."

"Is this a competition?" 

"No," Lance presses a gentle kiss to Keith's head, sweet and soft it flutters Keith's heart in an erratic pounding. "But if it were, you would definitely be winning."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
